65,535
by MassiveWrinklyRaisins
Summary: I had left Forget Me Not Valley a year ago, only to come back to search for a few dusty trinkets in desperation for money. She was there. But our childish fight lead to an accident. Now were stuck on the not-yet excavated Mine No. 4- rumored to be crawling with monsters, blessed with Harvest Goddess magic... and a depth of 65,535 floors. And no pre-excavation? Means no way out.
1. Prologue: Begin With The End

**Prologue: Beginning With The End**

The light. Never before had I felt so alive. Dew-covered, beautiful toy flowers glistened in the morning sun. The waterfall sparkled just as proudly. Water. Clean water. As blue as the sky. Grass. Green grass, lush grass, soft grass. Even the weeds were a delight to see. Everyone's faces. These faces that would usually have permanent harsh glares on their faces when it came to me... it was as if they had been re-lit. She who stood beside me, her filthy, yet soft hands grasping my dirty ones tightly. Her face was just as bright, as if she had no recollection on what had just happened to us. Everyone ran towards us.

"Come on, baby!" she laughed, pulling me towards the crowd. Her purple eyes no longer looked tired, nor bloodshot- just filled with happiness and its tears. Two children ran towards her. In fact, most people did. Not very many people are interested in a man like myself. They never really were. Unless it was for bad reason. I didn't know where I stood with these people. I wasn't actually completely sure where I stood with her either. I knew I loved her, but it was all down to what she wanted to do. She had mentioned nothing.

I decided that maybe it was best I left them all behind. It was my fault that what happened, happened. They seemed happy. Willing to forget... but I was pretty certain no one actually wanted me around as a constant reminder that the one girl who made this place prosperous once again nearly got killed, over and over... because of me.

Guilt had just poisoned my soul. I felt useless.

I looked back at the crowd one more time and began to sneak away, leaving the one girl I had loved for so long and the past behind.

Someone else, however, had other plans.

I had accidentally bumped into Takakura, the kindly man who was friends with Jill's father and mother and now kind of her guardian (that I've also stolen from, but um, let's not mention that). He was standing completely in my way, staring at me. I couldn't work out what he was going to do. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had an axe ready behind his back. He was entrusted with Jill, in a way. He kind of showed her the ropes and acted like an uncle. He showed so much obvious affection towards her. He never approved of me. With good reason, of course. In fact, this was the first time I saw him since I had left Forget Me Not Valley about a year ago. He raised his hand and my heart was in my mouth.

Instead, he placed it on my shoulder. His grip was tight, but he sighed. I winced slightly. For a middle-aged man, Takakura was strong. I immediately thought he was going to completely beat me black and blue. He opened his mouth, and I braced myself.

"Thank you, Skye," Takakura finally said. No grudge, irritation or anger hung in his voice. He seemed appreciative and his eyes were full of forgiveness. His voice, however, was firm. "You kept her safe. Through thick and thin, you made sure she stayed alive, fed, sane. I can not thank you enough for that."

I nodded in reply. I needed to be careful about the man who has hated me for so long, so I kept my mouth shut. He meant well, I guess.

"I need to discuss this... "adventure"... with you. I know she would never tell me the full story, or at least not tell me the full truth to keep me from having a heart attack," he chuckled, wheezing as he did so. I never really realized how fragile he was at the moment. How much had changed?

"Can I ask a few questions first? With all due respect, Takakura," I asked, "But... how long were we down there?"

Takakura rubbed his forehead. "'Bout one month? It's comin' into Spring anyway... and Jill will need to be up and running to get the food on the table! Vesta can't do it all on her own, you know!"

"You'll need to let her recover, sir... she may not look it, but she's shaken... and we all kind of smell."

He breathed in and winced. So, he decided to take me back to his home, where I showered, dressed into some of his old clothes as mine were being washed and sat down.

"Tell me, Skye, in detail... What happened down there? And afterwards, I'll give you the news of up here..."

So I began the story. The story of how we got there. How we survived. How we got through it. How we came back up. How we once again fell in love with each other. It was almost like a fairytale.

But anything could happen in Mine no. 4 of Forget Me Not Valley. You have to see it to believe it.


	2. One: The Return

**One  
The Return**

It was a long time since I had seen the Valley. A year, one week and three days to be exact. It still remains to be a beautiful place, with fertile land. It beats the city. Its climate is always bearable even in this winter weather, the wind usually only a soft, gentle breeze. As I entered the Valley, I could see Vesta's dying crops sway slowly from side to side. Some still bore some over-ripened Autumn crops. At the time, they must not have cut them down for winter just yet.

That was when I carefully unzipped my rucksack.

It had been so long, since I had actually stolen from someone, or somewhere. Jill had taught me to give it up. To try and pursue my real aspirations, to try and follow my dreams. Those dreams, however, were quickly shattered. I guess it was due to my own fault, though. Everything crumbled because of me and now here I am, scraping up all I can find to sell at markets.

I didn't get that thrill anymore from stealing. That pounding in my heart had long disappeared. That thought that I will one day actually get anywhere from doing it was far and distant and now seemed overly far-fetched. I didn't get that satisfaction as I picked the crops and filled them into my bag. I just felt guilt, my heart beat fast against my chest, my mouth going dry, my head pounding.

However, I discovered I still hadn't lost my charm. Celia ran out of the house with a broom in her small hands, her face trying to scrunch up with rage. It was easy to get rid of her. I walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"Celia, my dear," I whispered softly. "You look radiant tonight."

The words sounded wrong, like they weren't meant for her. Celia has many pretty features, but she never really amounted to Jill. She didn't have her sparkly, purple eyes. She didn't have that tough attitude. She didn't have that smile. She was a bit too tall. She just wasn't Jill. However, like I had thought, her cheeks reddened. She had dropped the broom and was glowing red. She giggled. Then coughed. Then I remembered how fragile she was.

"Please go back to sleep, beautiful," I purred, flashing her a smile. With that, Celia ran back into the house. I could still hear her giggling and saying; "Oh, that guy... Such a way with words..."

Her and Jill were close. I was a little surprised that she had said nothing to me, but was thankful that I wasn't going to be hit across the head with household objects at the same time.

I sighed, a tiny cloud puffing out of my mouth. I stared up at the starry sky. All important moments of my life have seemed to happen usually on a starry night. I was born on a starry night and only really come out when it's clear... That's why I'm the Prince of the Stars. I met Jill on a starry night. I opened up to her on a starry night. We were engaged on a starry night. We fought on a starry night. I left on a starry night. I'm not sure whether to like them and appreciate them now or not.

Looking around, I found I had three roads to go down, therefore three choices.

I could either go to the center of the Valley where you can get easy access to the richest house in Forget-Me-Not. Romana leaves the doors open to everyone. The family like to share and flaunt their wealth with the entire Valley, so it's easy to just walk in. If Romana saw me walk in, however, she'd probably slap me silly. She loved Jill, in a strange way. She said some rude remarks to her and was very honest about the flaws in her appearance, which got to Jill- but you could tell she really cared. Romana would be so angry to see the guy who broke her mentally in to pieces, she'd probably set that hobo guy Murrey on me and for a hobo, he's pretty darn scary... and filthy... and crawling with fleas. Classy.

I could go down to the elderly couple and the circus grounds, but what use would that do? Nina has grown ill. I can't steal from an old woman who's sick. Galen would be heartbroken too. I'm desperate, a thief and I have hurt people, but I have no heart of stone. They probably don't have much.

Lastly was the mines. I didn't really have much tools with me, just a hammer that Jill put in by accident in the frustration of that night over a year ago. I never really bothered to take it out. I'm pretty useless at digging and I hate getting dirty... but I was reminded of all the trinkets you could find lying around at the entrance which could actually sell for a little bit... okay, I'd still be getting dirty, but if there's money in for it? I'm all go. Seemed like road number three was the road for me.

The mine's a pretty dark place, and it's best that I don't walk into one of those caves. When Jill took me there to try and teach me that you can earn so much more money without having to steal, there was four entrances. Jill told me she had been into three of them, but only really reached level 255 of the third one. She told me that she met a girl down there named Keira. She had given her a sword when she reached the end of the second one as well, so I heard. I never saw the sword, but I would take Jill's word for it. Jill had stopped going to the mines as much as her farm grew, so she told me that one day I should come back here to earn a little bit more money to keep the farm going. It seemed like it was the only way to get the extra money.

She also told me to go ask Carter for a few mine blueprints before I excavated and to listen to any of his advice given. I guess it was best that I went and got those for future nights of digging for a few trinkets. Maybe even to find some jewels when I had more tools. Let's just hope that Flora girl is sound asleep.

As I walked up towards the camp, I saw the waterfall, the moon reflecting off the pool below it. I could clearly see the cave that Jill uncovered through it. She said she did it with this mysterious sword she always talked about. Apparently now, she grows crops in it. It's a shame, really, I could have turned it into an awesome hide out if I had found it first. If I stayed there and she saw me?

She wouldn't want to see me. At all.

I guessed, however, I could always see if she had anything edible in there. My tummy was starting to rumble ferociously. As I walked into the cave, I couldn't believe my eyes. Crops from every single season were in here. Strawberries, pineapples, spinach, yam, tomatoes... you name it. My mouth began to water. Sure, it wasn't curry, but it'd have to do. I packed everything as quickly as I could, watching my back

Oh, curry! It's been so long! I can't even afford spices to make the stuff now. I'd been craving it. 'Jill made nice curry...' I thought, with a small smile on my face.

I really needed to stop thinking about Jill. Everything reminded me of her... and part of me hoped that I would see her that night.

A loud snore nearly gave me a heart attack. I stifled a scream and turned around. Then I almost laughed.

Flora, who must have been guarding the tent, had passed out on the floor. I shook my head... but as Prince of the Stars, I need to be polite to maidens. I scooped her up in my arms, unzipped the tent and went inside, placing her on top of her sleeping bag carefully. I knew about Flora's reflexes from trying to do this before. She nearly sued me for rape, but Jill explained everything to her. She liked me then.

Carter was snoring just as loudly across the room. I rolled my eyes. Romantic. Those two were best friends and together (at least they were while I was here) and I never understood her attraction to him. Ew... he's at least twenty years older than her... that or he's had a cigar too many... ten cigars too many...

Surely enough, a little lantern was at the end of the room. I picked that up. Under it, was no other than Carter's mine blueprints. Biting into one of Jill's strawberries, I picked them up. Everything seemed extremely accurate. The mine was drawn out, as was each floor of three of the mines. I had noticed there was no data collected of the fourth. I read down some of Carter's scrawled notes;

Mine No. 1: 10 Floors. Smallest mine.  
In the floor you can find black grass.  
In rocks you may find junk ore to mystrille ore.  
Only one monster on level 10 - Almost harmless. Easily killed.  
Good for beginners and for upgrading tools.

Mine No. 2: 255 Floors.  
In the floor you can find black grass and lithographs.  
In rocks you may find common to very rare jewels.  
Monsters here- bring extra food supplies.  
Legend of a mysterious sword on the final floor here.

Mine No. 3: 999 Floors. DANGER, do not enter unless fully prepared w/ practice.  
In the floor you can find black grass and lithographs.  
BEWARE of cursed tools and accessories.  
In rocks you may find ores and many other types of stones.  
Legend of a girl living on the 255th floor.  
EXTREMELY DANGEROUS MONSTERS HERE. Beginners keep out.

Mine No. 4: ? Floors. Lost great explorers to this mine. Nothing is known about it.  
Not yet fully excavated. EVERYONE is to steer clear of it until proper excavation  
by top class explorers has gone underway.  
Rumored to be blessed with Harvest Goddess magic on some floors, cursed on others.  
Rumored to have extremely dangerous monsters.  
Rumored that many explorers had killed themselves, starved or went insane.  
NO WAY OUT IF YOU FALL IN. PLEASE STAY CLEAR.

So... Mine no. 2 definitely sounded good. Mine no. 4 seemed like a definite no-go. It was easy to choose which one to go into at a later stage.

I took the lantern and the blueprints. 'Sorry, old man,' I thought, laughing a little to myself, 'Nothing personal. Just business.'

I folded up the blueprints and stuffed them into my back pocket, sneaking quickly out of the tent. I ran towards the mine and surely enough, it was pitch black. I re lit the lantern with a lighter and the cave was illuminated by its pretty, orange glow. I saw the four dark entrances before me, almost looking ghostly. A cold air blew in suddenly, sending a shiver down my spine. I had to be quick.

I began digging frantically for jewelry. It almost seemed hopeless. I felt like Murrey. I felt like crying. How can the Prince of the Stars end up like this? I'm the phantom thief! How could this happen to me? My eyes stung, my blood boiled. I couldn't find anything. My vision blurred. Nothing but rage had built up inside me. I roared loudly, and punched the wall with full force. Thanks to these special powers of mine which include the maiden chick-beam, the wall surely broke. The wall crumbled. I think a stone from one of Carter's ancestors broke with it. Sorry, old man.

"Who goes there?" a woman's voice yelled. A voice too pitched to be monotonous Flora's. A voice a little too loud to be gentle Celia's. Not husky enough to be Vesta's, and certainly far too womanly to be Carter's (I hope).

The voice... it was also familiar... that voice had made my heart pound harshly against my chest ages ago when we first met. I stood and shone the lantern in the direction I heard the cry from. Only to be kicked harshly in the stomach and to have my lantern taken off me and shone in my face. It also illuminated hers. The flame flickered in her eyes. Her face was twisted with pure anger. As if she never once looked upon my face softly. Jill.

"I told you NEVER to come here." Jill hissed, as I tried to catch my breath. "_What are you doing here?_"

**Author's Note:  
****Hey guys! I'll be heading off on holidays to SPAIN for a week... which means no way to update my stories T.T .. BUT I do have my phone, so I can PM you guys if you like :) I will try to update the story once more before I leave, but I really can't guarantee it. I also really recommend that you check out my bio for notes about this story - Some of the things that will be in the mine in this story are definitely not part of the game. I can explain myself only so much without ruining the story, but please don't take what happens in the mine in this story LITERALLY. Check out Ushi No Tane for an accurate guide about mining in this mine (I find it kind of a waste of time unless you REALLY want to check it out and you feel dedicated enough to your game o.o)  
****Until then, ciao~!  
****~MWR**


	3. Two: Welcome To Hell

**Two  
****Welcome To Hell**

I remember our fight. It took place at her house. Plates were smashed, my things were strewn all over the house and my love's face was tear stained and filled with rage. It took one look at Jill's face now to remember it all. She composed the same face as she looked down on me by the lantern's dim glow. Her eyes just watered up more as she tried to act tougher. I couldn't stand. I gasped for air, clutching my stomach, as she repeated the same question over and over; "What are you doing here!"

Jill was a completely different person when we first met. I could still sense that she wasn't attracted to my charm and sweet-talk. She later told me that it was because I was mysterious and knew deep down that I steal from being a kleptomaniac or because of something deep and dark... She smiled at me and didn't treat me any differently. At first, to be honest, I did think it was because of my charm... but she wasn't mush around me. And instead of letting me away with taking things, she'd be the one around to tell me to stop. She had a soft look on her face, always. Now, she hates me... and a new side of her has been shown.

Jill leaned over me, the same anger that showed in her face that night was still there. My vision was slightly blurred and I tried to choke out her name as I gasped desperately for air. Her eyes were welling up with tears like on that night. It seemed like those harsh memories were returning to her head as well as mine.

"I told you to go! Ages ago! Why are you here?" She asked again. "Ha... ha..." I breathed in sharply, "I'm... just passing through... ha..."

I did want to see here again, admittedly… but I had stupidly expected some other Jill from the past. One that's eyes shone, not these teary ones that seemed so hollow with big dark circles rimming them. One that's mouth smiled so beautifully that it could light up the room, not one with teeth clenched, corners turned down, biting back any more tears from her horribly tired eyes. One that's skin was radiant and one with a healthy body, not one that looked so brittle and weak, her cheekbones too clarified, like she hasn't been eating…

What could I do about it? This new Jill was all my doing, all my fault. How could I expect so much from a girl I had broken?

"Skye!" she yelled out my name. Finally, I stood, wobbling slightly. I looked at Jill dead in the face and she looked straight back at me. Her eyes flickered for a second, to slight concern."You look awful…" Jill whispered. It was almost like a thought, something I shouldn't have heard. I guess she was right. Who was I to point the finger about her appearance when I looked pretty much the same? I tilted my head and frowned.

"You look so… unhappy…" I said dumbly. That was when Jill snapped back to her raging self. She flung her rucksack at me, which I somehow quickly avoided. She began to swing the lantern at me, moving closer each time she shouted.

"Of _course _I'm unhappy! Do you think I'd be happy with life after you? You… you betrayed me! You just stabbed me in the back! After all I did!"She tried to swing her fists at me, lantern still in hand. I tried to grab hold of her wrists and dodge the lantern's flame. I had forgotten how angry Jill could actually get. It scared me, just like it did that night. It was like the past was on replay and I hated every minute of it.

Suddenly, Jill froze. I could see her peering over my shoulder… at the bulging bag on my back. I froze too. It didn't take a genius to realize what I was doing.

'Oh. My. Goddess. Could this night get any worse?' I thought, my cheeks flaming red.

"You're _stealing _again!" Jill shrieked so loudly, there was a million echoes bouncing off the walls of the mine which rung in my ears. I was surprised Carter and Flora weren't running in.I dumbly shook my head, pulling my best attempt to lie."Angel, I have left the past behind me," I lied quickly through my teeth. Who was I kidding? The evidence was practically falling out of the bag and Jill could ALWAYS tell when I was lying. Well, after about a year of trying to stand me. She just grabbed the bag off my back with a hard yank, making me fall back down. Her eyes widened in shock."Vesta's crops?" Jill choked out… her voice was wobbling. Then her face completely crumbled and tears ran down her face as she picked out the things that were from her cave. "_My _crops?"

Jill stood there in silence. The tears would not stop. She didn't make another, single sound. For the second time, I have made a maiden cry. The one maiden I have loved so long. I had broken her so… and this? This must be killing her.

She suddenly fell to the floor and sobbed her heart out. This was Hell. It had to be. I ruined her and nothing I could say to her could fix her. However... I had to do something… I couldn't just leave her hurting so badly. That was when I reached out to hold her.

Big mistake.

Jill whacked me hard across the face and flung my bag over close to the entrance of the mine.

"_I HATE YOU!" _Jill howled in pain. "_I hate you! I hate you…"_

My own vision blurred, but I was in so much shock I couldn't even spit out any reply. I couldn't even spit out a sorry. Hearing she hated me wasn't surprising, but being stabbed in the chest would be far less painful than watching her scream out her negative feelings towards me. This night was finally up there with the list of the worst nights of my life.

Jill did something then. Something that changed everything. Something that brought us together, something that put us through the most terrifying, horrific conditions to make me realize how fragile life was… something that will never leave me until the day I die. Jill flung the lantern, to aim for me as she screamed, which was another object I dodged. It was like time slowed down as we both watched the lantern fly through the air. My jaw dropped as I calculated where it was probably going to end up falling. There was nothing either of us could do other than watch it plummet to the most flammable thing in the mine- my rucksack. Just as I had thought.

Surely enough, the lantern broke and in a matter of seconds, the bag was up in flames. Jill let out another shrill scream, but this one of horror. I just stared as the flames licked at the entrance, completely blocking our way out. I was as still as a statue. I couldn't move.

Jill pushed past me. I could hear her moving further away and picking up her rucksack. I finally snapped out of it. If we died that night stuck in a cave, I didn't want it to be on a negative note. I needed to fix this. Or find a way to put out the fire so Jill can live her life. As long as she's alive, even when I suffocate, I'd feel like a better person.

"Jill!" I roared, coughing as the smoke filled my lungs. I crawled on the floor, reaching out to find her. "Jill! Please say you have your watering can with you or something! JILL! Answer me!"

There was no reply. Did the smoke already get to her? I lay on the floor, close to giving up, watching the fire grow. I thought this was the end of the line for me, for us both. There was no way either of us could get out of this.

Only then did I notice that the fire was big enough to illuminate the entire cave. But the flames were about to reach the foundations. I watched as the crops burned, Carter's blueprints burned. Oh boy, were they not gonna be happy to see that all their hard work will be rubble and ashes...

It hit me then- Jill was gone.

I shouted her name as I peered through the smoke to see where she might be. There was no way she could have escaped and there was only one entrance, so it was evident that she must have run into a cave. I nearly had a heart attack where I saw where her footprints lead. From the ripped up plastic warning barriers and the keep clear signs, it was obvious where she ran to.

Jill had just ran into the lethal Mine No. 4.

I got up and ran in, hoping that maybe it wasn't too late. The tunnel was disgusting, dripping wet... but the smoke had not yet affected it and I took deep, deep breaths of the clear air. As I ran to the entrance of it, I heard someone scream.

"_DON'T MOVE. Goddess, STAY THERE AND STAY STILL._"

A million insects suddenly flew into my face and I could feel their pincers bite sharply at my skin. I yelped out in pain and felt blood trickle from the side of my face.

"Skye!" I heard the voice scream again. Jill.

She threw a hammer at my feet and I picked it up, feeling a little dazed. I had a strong feeling that these guys were poisonous... everything was blurring, my head was throbbing, the world spinning.

"Hit them away, Skye! Skye!" I heard Jill scream, but it sounded so distant. I used every ounce of strength to do what I was told and I swung at the insects. Surely enough, they were easy to squish... but their bites made me extremely weak. I found myself gasping for air.

"SKYE!" Jill sobbed, when I saw her run over to me. Each time her foot hit off the floor, my head pounded. Everything was too loud. I could feel my face swelling.

"You shouldn't be here, you won't survive in here! I don't think even I would survive in here!" she said, pulling out some form of drink. She began to pour it down my throat. It tasted awfully strange, but the effects were miraculous. The swelling went down, and breathing was so much easier. I opened my mouth to thank her, but something else came out.

"It's not like I'd survive out there either, angel..." I said. Jill whacked me.

"Asswipe! Is that how you thank me? Ugh! Return me the favor and leave the Valley once the fire clears up? I'm pretty sure Flora and Carter will get the smell of smoke soon, it won't take a genius to know what's happening."

I nodded and we both waited in silence. Jill walked back over to the other side of the room. Even though she had saved my life, she still wasn't in the mood to talk. I was eternally grateful, but when I got around to thanking her, she told me to "shove it up my used butthole", if I use direct quoting. I still smiled a little, despite everything that had just happened. If she saved my life, maybe it meant she doesn't entirely hate me. She didn't leave me to die and take the bug bites, in which there were many. The bugs sometimes twitched and I looked at them, anxious, still having the hammer at the ready, just in case. When I looked around the room, I saw something quite strange.

There were more monsters, but they resembled all of Jill's farm animals. Dead monsters. Their heads had been cut, their bodies sliced, some squished. Jill's doing, I guess. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. Like the mines attempt to copy what happens on the outside, but turn the outside into some form of Hell.

"FLORA! THERE'S A FIRE, COME QUICK! GET WATER!"

Jill and I both jumped as we heard a male voice cry out to her. Carter!

"Get his attention, Skye!" Jill said, irritably. She put on a smile and she ran across the room.

"_Carter!_" Jill screamed. "_It's me, Jill! I'm trapped! Help me! Get me out of here!"_

Suddenly, the floor collapsed from under Jill's feet. Jill had told me about these things. They could make you fall a huge amount of floors in a single leap. Pitfalls.

Jill had just fallen down a pitfall in Mine No. 4. Her screams started to fade and surely enough, I heard a dull thud. My heart absolutely raced as I ran over to where she had fallen.

"Jill? JILL!" I cried out, looking down the hole. I had to check if she was okay. If Carter saw me in the mine with this hole after hearing Jill screaming about getting trapped, he'll think I'm a murderer.

"Jill? Don't worry~. I'm coming in~!" I heard another voice say. Oh. Crap.

Flora, the blackbelt, was going to pick her up instead of Carter.

It seemed like there was nothing else to do. I had possibly let the one girl I loved die. Either way I would probably die. Or get sent to prison. I can't live a life of guilt in prison. Or get my face beaten by Flora. Or live knowing that her body is stuck in a mine. What else was there to do. If I tried to explain the fact that she fell, they wouldn't believe it. I heard footsteps running towards the room, with Flora chorusing "Oh My Goddess, NO!" worriedly as she got closer. I was left with no other choice.

So I closed my eyes and followed after my love, stepping into the hole.

It seemed like the end of the line for the Phantom Thief, the Prince of the Stars... but at least it would've been with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I'm back from Spain! And I have recently written this up. It hadn't turned out as well as I had hoped. The good thing is though, one day I'll be able to get back to this and perfect it properly for you all once I have time. I know you all have been waiting for it, and I can't leave you all waiting :) I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'm starting a humor story :) inspired by Chatroom fanfics, it'll be based on SI Characters from Harvest Moon :) So, look out for that. Sure the idea has been used before, but I'm sure everyone loves a laugh with a good chatroom fanfic, especially if the characters are accurate XD So, I would love to see more reviews from you all :) To see the story's status, visit my bio._

_~MWR_


End file.
